Skeletons and Scarecrows
by Mistress-Koneko
Summary: Sabrina and Harvey have the same dream and come home to find it a reality. Just telling all of you, this is during the time when Sabrina and Harvey liked eachother, and Harvey new Sabrina was a witch (if there was a time, which I think there was)


Meru: Hello, I am Koneko's muse, COACH MERU!!!  
  
Koneko: Don't mind her, she's a bit hyper and excitable.  
  
Meru: And you're too quiet all the time. * Pulls out a mallet and hits Koneko with it*  
  
Koneko: Hey, you promised you wouldn't do that.  
  
Meru: Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway, this is Koneko's fic; I'm just making her write it. So I do the disclaimer and she writes it up. I INSPIRE HER!!!! I also am teaching her how to draw. I am an evil coach.  
  
Koneko: She isn't kidding. No one ask her to help them.  
  
Meru: HEY, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING!!!  
  
Koneko: Sorry, you do the disclaimer hehe. * Turns to the keyboard*  
  
Meru: I can't believe you chose this show Koneko. Now for the disclaimer, Koneko and me don't own "Sabrina the Teenage Witch". But when I take over the world and capture all things to do my bidding, Koneko can get this show. I call anime stuff anyway.  
  
Koneko: Can I put in the story now?  
  
Meru: YUP!!  
  
---------------------  
  
Wake up Sabrina!" Yelled her two aunts, Zelda and Hilda. "I can't believe it's the first day of school." Sabrina grumbled to her cat, Salem. Even though Sabrina was not looking forward to classes, she was looking forward to seeing her friends. Sabrina walked out the door a half an hour later, still only half awake.  
"Sabrina, WAIT UP!" yelled her friend Harvey. Harvey was skateboarding as fast as he could to catch up. "Sabrina, I'm glad I caught you. I needed to tell you about a terrible nightmare I had, and you're generally something I can tell someone too."  
Sabrina woke herself up to listen to her friend. "Okay, what was it about?" Sabrina asked.  
"Well, my dream was about a scarecrow. You know how much I hate them.  
  
And this scarecrow was creepy and evil. He started killing everybody, and eventually wanted to kill me. I was running away, but he kept following me with a knife and I swear even if I tried to run away it would follow me everywhere.  
"Wow Harv, that was one extremely scary dream. Wait a minute, what time last night did you have this dream?  
"Well it was about 11:30 at night.  
"Wow that is really freaky!!!!  
"Why Sabrina?  
"Well at the same exact time you had your dream, I had a strange dream also except mine was about skeletons and they were chasing me and telling me that my death was soon to come."  
"Wow, that's really weird." Sabrina pondered with thought.  
"What, Sabrina? You always get that look when you have an idea." Harvey concluded.  
"Well, it's just that-"  
"Just that what?" Harvey interrupted.  
"I had a similar dream like that, but again, they were skeletons!"  
"There's a sign somewhere in here Sabrina, maybe we should ask your aunt and Salem!" Harvey insisted.  
"How would you get predicting dreams?" Sabrina questioned. "You are in no way different than a mortal!"  
"Sabrina, I never told you this but...well, my great-great-great grandmother was a French Psychic. Her name was Madame LeBaerous."  
"Harvey, do you know what this means!?" Sabrina said excitedly. "You're not all mortal! You have ways to look into the future! You can be a big, no, huge help!"  
Sabrina and Harvey ran to the Spellman's house. Hilda, Zelda, and Salem were all bound in gags and their hands were tied together. "Aunt Hilda! Aunt Zelda! Salem! Who did this to you?" Sabrina was shocked at the sight she saw.  
Harvey tapped Sabrina on the back. When she spun around, he was holding a tattered, black piece of material that smelled of decomposed animals.  
"Harvey, what is that? It reeks!" the witch moaned as she ungagged her two aunts and the old warlock. "Aunties, are you alright?"  
"We are just fine." Hilda replied robotically.  
"Perfectly normal, child. Turn the television on for us, please." Zelda said just as mechanically.  
"Sabrina, the were gruesome. These skeletons in scarecrow costumes came in and brain washed your aunts and tried to brainwash me but their curses don't affect animals!" Salem said in one breath.  
"Calm down, Salem. We're here now!" Harvey comforted him.  
"Oh, if it isn't the mortal." Salem said rudely.  
"Not exactly, Salem." Sabrina smiled.  
"What do you mean?" Salem questioned with a furrowed brow.  
"My great-great-great grandmother was a psychic." Harvey said proudly.  
"Gasp!" Salem exclaimed.  
"Yah, she was." Sabrina stood up for him. "Salem, what does this mean?"  
"It means that we have to stop these evil scarecrow-skeleton creatures from destroying all humanity!" Salem said in such a distress.  
"It's settled then." Harvey said ferociously.  
"Harvey, you're so brave!" Sabrina faked a supportive cry.  
Sabrina, Harvey and Salem slept on it. They all had semi-related dreams about the scarecrow-skeletons. Salem dreamt of the beings attacking.  
  
They set fire to the town hall and killed a few citizens. Harvey dreamt there were twenty in all and was almost indestructible. Finally, Sabrina dreamt the creatures were hiding out in the abandoned caretakers house in the cemetery. Once they'd discussed their dreams with each other, they pooled the clues together to make a plan.  
"This stinks, we can only get information on the things when we're sleeping!" Sabrina complained.  
"I know, Sabrina. That's why we have to work fast. I don't think I want to see the next vision." Harvey said miserably.  
"I don't think we'll be able to live for the next vision!" Salem's cat eyes were wide with horror. Sabrina saw the reflection of the beings in his eyes.  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sabrina screamed and ran to Harvey.  
"Sabrina, they're taking Salem!" Harvey warned her.  
"No!" she shouted.  
"Sabrina!" Salem yelled.  
As the creatures flew in inhuman speed out the door, Sabrina let out a shrill shriek and a tear.  
"It's okay, Sabrina. We'll get him back." Harvey cooed her to reassurance.  
Sabrina ran to her, still brainwashed, aunts. "Oh, aunties..."  
"The answers in the pot!" Zelda's real voice escaped her brainwashed realm.  
"Aunt Zelda!" Sabrina shook her.  
"Yes, I am Zelda!" The robotic voice came back again.  
"What does that mean, Sabrina?" Harvey asked confusedly.  
"The answers in the pot... the answers in the pot? I don't get it either!"  
Sabrina stamped her feet in frustration.  
"Let's split up and search your house." Harvey suggested.  
"Just don't go in the attic," Sabrina wiped a tear. "They wouldn't hide it in there."  
"Okay." Harvey nodded.  
Sabrina walked around the upstairs. She searched every nook and cranny. She checked the spell book under 'pot' and checked ever vase in the house. Harvey checked downstairs. He checked the flowerpots and the refrigerator. As Sabrina opened her closet, she heard Harvey shout "I found it!"  
Sabrina ran down the creaky stairs.  
"Where!" Sabrina stated more than asked.  
Harvey pointed to the cookie pot with a smile. "In here."  
Harvey opened the cookie pot and a swirling gust of purple wind came out of the jar. A wise, noble voice bellowed out and echoed through the whole house.  
"You have a problem, young witch?" It asked Sabrina  
"Yes, these evil skeleton-scarecrow creatures kidnapped, well, catnapped my cat Salem and brainwashed my aunts and are trying to kill all of town!" Sabrina said in frustration.  
"The way to stop them is simple. Neither darkness nor Brightness faults theirs bad deeds, this is what are their needs: A fearing soul, a fleeting being, begging for mercy, continuous pleading. So you, young witch, must undo the done and take down the skeleton-scarecrow beasts. Make them beg!" and the purple gust was gone.  
"Wow." Was all either of them could say.  
"Let's go, Sabrina." Harvey grabbed her hand and they ran out the door to the cemetery. When they finally got to the caretakers house, they heard a cat hiss.  
"Salem!" Sabrina gasped. She ran to the abandoned house fearlessly, Harvey as well.  
Harvey barged into the house. He tried not to stare into the red-eyed creatures soul but couldn't help it. The beings brainwashed him.  
"Let them keep Salem, Sabrina. It is okay. They are kind PEOPLE." Harvey said as if he were programmed, stressing the work "people".  
"No!" Sabrina looked away from all of them. She was frightened but when she saw Salem, tied to a stretcher, her heart hardened. She could feel the pride wanting to burst out of her.  
She heard one of the creatures shriek. "Nooo! The witch with a heart of gold and no fears! Take it away!"  
"No!" another one cried.  
Sabrina stared hard at all twenty of them cooped up in the small house. All of them were crippling up. They all, one by one, turned into a pile of black soot. When the last one made a fateful "pop!" she ran to Salem and freed him. "Sabrina!" Harvey kissed her. "Wow." she smiled. "You're so brave!" he cried. "You saved us all!" "It's a miracle!" Salem cried. They all walked home where they found Zelda and Hilda, perfectly normal again. The day ended happily.  
  
The End.  
  
Meru: That was lame Koneko: Shut up, you made me write it. Now I wrote it. Meru: Now someone had to read it. Koneko: BUT THAT MEANS THAT ALL YOU READERS MUST REVIEW!!! Meru: There are readers??? Koneko: I hate you Meru: No you don't Koneko: I know (looks down dejectedly) Meru: I had barely anything to do with this story. Now if all of you review, she might actually write another one. Koneko: But read her stories too. she's gonna give up otherwise Meru: STOP SYMPATHIZING WITH ME!! Koneko: (dresses Meru in rags) she's PrincessMeru. Meru: No, I'm poor. Can I get out of these. Koneko: Aren't you supposed to be mean? Meru: Nope, my meanness wore out after the disclaimer. . Koneko: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaw, poor you. Meru: Oh go write another fic. Koneko: Later, you need chocolate, I'll go get some. TO ALL YOU READERS!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Or I'll make Meru come and kill you once she feels better. 


End file.
